This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines (“ICEs”) typically include a combustion chamber, an intake and exhaust port, a compression device, a fuel delivery system, and an ignition device. ICEs typically place the ignition device into constant contact with the combustible mixture of air and fuel and control the ignition of that mixture by intermittent activation of the ignition device. For example, intermittent operation of a laser ignition device can produce a plasma flame kernel within the combustion chamber. However, since the laser ignition device is exposed to the high ranges of pressures, temperatures, and chemical mixtures that exist in the combustion chamber during the entire engine cycle, buildup of soot on the laser ignition device can result in inconsistent combustion and loss of fuel economy and power.